Many web tasks may be completed using web applications. A web application may be, for example, a program executed using communications via the Internet (the “world wide web”). A web application may operate by having a server execute an application on the server and also provide code to a remote user computer which may be executed by a browser, hardware, or other module or application. A web application may, thus, be executed on more than one computer at the same time. Some web applications (e.g., apps), widgets, or appliances may simplify complicated and/or multi-step web tasks or interactions by reducing the amount of input and interaction needed from a user. Some web applications may, for example, be created by programming by browsing (e.g., programming-by-browsing). Programming by browsing may allow users to generate web applications by completing a series of steps using a web browser (e.g., using a web browser as it would normally be used). The series of steps may be recorded and used to create a web application, which the user may use in the future to complete the same or similar steps. A web application may, for example, in response to a press of a button, open a website, download a form, fill out the form, and print the form. A web application may, for example, be a Tasklet, which may be invoked by different devices to perform the user actions at a later time. A Tasklet may, for example, model a web interaction, series of web interactions, or other actions to accomplish a task (e.g., navigating to websites, entering information, downloading content, printing content, and/or other interactions or actions).
Web applications may, for example, be stored in a remote server, on a user's computer or device, or in another location. Web applications may also interact with other hardware (e.g., may send commands to a printer), websites (e.g., may access websites), software, and other systems. Web applications may, for example, be used (purposefully or inadvertently) to print objectionable content on a remote printer; access objectionable web content; and/or perform actions that may be detrimental to servers, hardware, software, and/or systems.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.